Locura Infernal
by Maria Violet The Hedgehog
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo creado por Eggman esta dispuesto a hacer realidad la meta que el científico jamas pudo, vencer al Team Sonic gracias a sus creaciones estará mucho mas cerca de poder liquida a esta famoso grupo de héroes.. como podrán detenerlo? fic echo junto con mi amigo AUDIPHON3 porfis pasen y lean ;D
1. Chapter 1

**- Maria: holis! pues bien, estoy aquí de nuevo en fanfiction, con una historia y , con mi nuevo amigo.  
**

**-Dash: hola a todos, soy Dash the hedgehog y es un gran placer estar junto a ti**

**- Maria: hmm, bueno, que mas decir? he, esta historia es una llena de drama, accion, alguito de misterio, y un genero del cual me a nacido amor, Gore.  
**

**- Dash: Gracias a mi te nació ese amor, no?  
**

**- Maria: ehh tu lo completaste, mis amigas ya me lo habían sembrado xD  
**

**- Dash:algún día las conocere  
**

**- Maria: see, ojala, pues! ya que nos presentamos, pasemos al cap! ^^  
**

**- Dash: a leer se ha dicho!... y otra cosa, sonic y sus amigos no nos pertenecen lo hace SEGA  
**

**- Maria: esperamos les guste!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 1: Que es esto?

_SONIC POV_

Era una linda mañana por todo Mobius, el cielo estaba despejado y soplaba una suave brisa, me encantan los días como estos, son perfectos para correr, pero en este momento camino con unos amigos al centro de la ciudad, Tails estaba a mi lado derecho y Knuckles estaba a mi izquierda, platicábamos de cómo solucionaríamos el más grande problema que jamás creímos que nos sucediera "Arreglar el televisor", Tails tenía una caja en sus manos con cosas que iba a usar para arreglarlo, faltaban algunas cosas mas y por eso nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad, donde según Tails hay muy buenas tiendas donde venden piezas.

**- Vamos de prisa, creo que la cerraran dentro de poco -** Nos dijo mi hemanito Tails que caminaba al frente.

**- Si, ya vamos ya vamos –** Decía con fastidio Knuckles ya que lo fuimos a buscar en Angel Island y lo obligamos a acompañarnos.

**- Cuanto animo tienes –** Dije sarcástico con mis manos tras mi nuca, estaba algo aburrido, prefería estar corriendo por los campos de Green Hill pero le prometí a Tails que lo ayudaría.

**- Callate que tu estas igual –** Me reprocho, no le preste mucha atención y me encoji de hombros, continuamos caminando por unas calles en silencio.

Pero luego de unos minutos nos detuvimos al ver que en una calle surgió una gran explosión, los tres nos alertamos, Tails soltó la caja que traía y en seguida corrimos hacia ese lugar, era en una tienda, todo estaba cubierto de humo, casi no podíamos ver, en eso apareció una sombra entre el humo, se parecía a Shadow, por un momento nos relajamos al ver que era él, y a la vez molestos por todo lo que hizo, se nos estaba acercando poco a poco.

**- Shadow, por fin enloqueciste o que? Porque hiciste eso? -** Le pregunte molesto, pero, cuando salió del humo no era Shadow sino una imitación creada a base de metal, era igual a Metal Sonic solo que con la forma de Shadow, traía "algo" en las manos, más bien "alguien", tenía a Espió en una de sus manos, todo golpeado e inconsciente.

******–** Que demonios le hiciste!? - Knuckles no lo resistió así que se acerco a él dándole tres golpes en la cabeza, creyó que con eso le haría daño, pero solo le hizo mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, cuando lo volvió a ver sujeto a Espío en sus hombros, parecía que se ponía en modo de batalla, pero lo único que hizo fue que se fuera del lugar a velocidad sónica , los tres nos sorprendimos al ver eso, cuando se fue quería perseguirlo pero no podía, aun habían personas dentro de la tienda que se comenzó a incendiar por la explosión.

**- Sonic!** **Debemos sacar a las personas de la tienda rápido! -** Me aviso Tails quien saco a una eriza inconsciente y la coloco en el suelo para volver a entrar en la tienda y sacar al resto, me apure a ayudarlo pero,me quede con una gran duda "¿Sera el quien este causando las desapariciones en toda la ciudad o habrá más?", entre los tres sacamos a todos de peligro, los presentes habían llamado a los bomberos quienes no perdieron tiempo y apagaron el fuego y a algunos paramedicos llegaron a atender a los heridos que salieron con quemaduras leves y personas que habían respirado mucho humo, Espio comenzó a reaccionar pero se encontraba muy golpeado.

_FIN DEL SONIC POV_

**- Espio, te encuentras bien? -** Pregunto Tails muy preocupado junto al camaleón.

**- Si, e-estoy bien –** Dijo con algo de dificultad e incorporándose con ayuda de Knuckles.

**- Pero que demonios paso? -** Le pregunto Sonic al camaleón, quien se quejaba por lo bajo de sus heridas.

**- Estaba caminado hacia la agencia, porque vector me llamo... y .. de la nada apareció ese cosa y comenzó a pelear conmigo, creí poder vencerlo pero es muy fuerte...casi tanto como Shadow –** Explico frustrado por la paliza que le dio un simple androide.

**- Si no me equivoco últimamente a habido ataques y desapariciones por toda la ciudad –** Hablo pensativo el zorrito.

**- Crees que esos androides con forma de Shadow sean los responsables? -** Pregunto Knuckles.

**- Una cosa si se, estoy casi seguro que Eggman esta detrás de todo esto y creo que ya lo hemos dejado jugar a sus anchas por mucho tiempo –** Dijo Sonic frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

**-** _"que estará planeando ahora?" _**-** Se pregunto mentalmente el erizo, luego de que Espio lograra reunir fuerzas para levantarse lo ayudaron a ir a la agencia, luego de llegar Vector y Charmy se preocuparon mucho por su compañero, ya que ellos no conocían mucho de primeros auxilios, Tails, se encargo de llamar a Vainilla para que curara a Espio, unos 10 minutos después, la coneja lego con un GRAN botiquín de emergencia, lleno con vendas, medicinas, algodón etc...

**- Bien, ya esta todo listo –** Dijo vainilla saliendo de una habitación donde el camaleón descansaba** – Por favor, por los próximos días no dejen que se esfuerce mucho, hay varias heridas y podría lastimarse mas –** Les informo la coneja a Vector y Charmy.

**- Gra-gracias, Vainilla fuiste de mucha ayuda –** Dijo Vector muy nervioso y sonrojado.

**- De nada –** Contesto sonriendo **– Adiós chicos cuidence –** Dijo saliendo de la agencia.

**- Nosotros también nos vamos –** Dijo Knuckles saliendo acompañado de sus amigos.

**- Adiós! -** Se despidieron todos, el zorrito de ojos azules se encontraba muy pensativo respecto a esa maquinas, se sentía curios y dispuesto a investigar mas

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_Flash Back.. Hace 2 Meses_

En el laboratorio del doctor Eggman, a 200 metros bajo tierra en la zona de Mobius conocida como Sand Ocean, se encontraba elcentifico frente a una computadora apretando botones y bajando palancas.

**- Por fin -** Dijo EggMan sonriendo y lanzando risas malévolas**- Casi esta hecho, solo necesito el ADN de alguien para completar a la SEGUNDA forma de vida perfecta -** En eso recordó que tenía el ADN de Shadow, fue a una gran nevera en la cual saco un tubo de ensayo, con la etiqueta "Shadow", serró la nevera y en el tanque vertió el contenido, bajo una palanca de la pares y en eso empezaron a salir burbujas del contenedor, pero cuando se veía a alguien dentro del contenedor una alarma empezó a sonar en forma de Alerta, chispas y pequeñas explosiones salieron de las computadoras, y se detuvo el proceso de creación del sujeto, Eggman no sabía qué hacer, así que solo oprimió un gran botón amarillo y en cápsula se podía apreciar el cuerpo de un erizo y el liquido se dreno, el experimento fallo, pero Eggman no se daría por vencido, comenzó a introducir códigos y en su computadora en el piso junto a la cápsula donde estaba el erizo salieron dos brazos roboticos y comenzaron a trabajar en el cuerpo del erizo, al aparecer era el proceso de reconstrucción que normalmente usaba para crear o reparar a Metal Sonic o demás robots, los brazos trabajaban colocando tornillos y metal sobre el cuerpo del sujeto, cuando termino, los brazos roboticos se alejaron y volvieron al suelo, dejando salir a un erizo de color naranja, pero solo que su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda, fueron reconstruidos por partes mecánicas, (Parecidas a las de Metal Sonic). Abrió los ojos y miro a todas partes, al final diviso al científico que lo observaba complacido.

-** Mi nombre es Dash the Hedgehog -** Dijo seriamente y sin expresión en su rostro **- y al haber salvado mi vida ahora te obedeceré -** dijo bajando la cabeza e inclinándose mostrando respeto y lealtad.

**- LO LOGRE! ****–** Dijo Eggman saltando y gritando de alegría **- ahora es momento de que sepas para que te cree -** se paso a un lado del erizo, el científico comenzó a caminar por un pasillo, el erizo lo siguió hasta llegar a un gran almacén-Ves todas estas maquinas?

**- Si –** Afirmo **–**** Quieres que haga algo con ellas? -** Pregunto aun sin mostrar alguna expresion.

**- Cuando este completo el gran ejercito, tú podrás controlarlos a todos con puño de hierro –** Dijo alzando su mano izquierda mostrando a un montón de robots.

**- Fascinante -** Dijo mientras los contemplaba **- Y dijo solo tienes estos modelos?**

**- Crees que no son lo bastante como para crear mi imperio? -** Dijo mirando a Dash - Sabes hay otros como tu pero son diferentes a ti, ellos tienen "habilidades" mejores.

**- Y si tienen habilidades mejores que las mías, no puedes copiarlas? -** Pregunto asombrando a Eggman y poniéndolo a pensar.

**- Si, solo que necesito de ellos para copiarlos - **esperaron un momento se vieron a los ojos con una sonrisa malvada **- Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?**

**- Déjamelo a mí -** Dijo Dash cambiando su ojo izquierdo a negro con una pupila roja y soltando una sonrisa tenebrosa.

**- Crees que podrás?** **Esas escorias del Team Sonic me han vencido mas de una ves –** Recordó molesto Eggman, el erizo robotico río de forma perturbadora ante ese comentario.

**- Pues quiero ver lo que tienen –** Hablo con voz profunda y tenebrosa.

CONTINUARA…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Dash: y que les pareció *mastica un poco*, les gusto? **

**Maria: jeje, solo estamos iniciando... Dash que comes?  
**

**Dash: chocolate *mastica un poco* quieres?  
**

**Maria: DAME! *le salta encima y le quita el chocolate*  
**

**Dash:Hey, es mi chocolate * se lanza hacia ella y caen*  
**

**Maria: *se levanta* no hay chocolate en este mundo que se escape de mi! *corta un torso y lo come* **

**toma.  
**

**Dash: quedatelo *se levanta, empieza a caminar* de todas formas hay una caja llena, junto a un 3Ds y un peluche de Sonic the Werehog.  
**

**Maria: QUE! ,. ven aca ahora!... he! casi lo olvido, esperamos les haya gustado, el primer cap! agadecemos que lo leyeran, y porfis dedejen review! *mira a su amigo* DASH! DAME ESE PELUCHE PERO YA!*lo sige*  
**

**Dash: NO ES MIO!... DEJEN REVIEWS *empieza a correr*  
**

**Maria: Bye! *lo persigue*  
**

**Dash: Bye!... que rapido corres, pero veamos si puedes volar * empieza a volar***


	2. Chapter 2

**Mary: holis mundo! *abrazando al peluche del werehog* al final alcance a Dash! xD**

**Dash: si, después de haberme tirado y roto media muela *sobandose la mandibula***

**Mary: ve al dentista, :T pos bueno aquí nosotros con el cap 2**

**Dash: si y me están inspirando bastante, y por cierto, Sony... no quiero problemas y todo esta bien, pero si no me perdonas... lo entiendo**

**Mary: en otras palabras se disculpa por lo que paso la otra vez en fece ._.U jejeje pos... hemm.**

**Dash: aunque aun no lo olvido *susurrando* sano?**

**Mary: hay bueno ya.. dejando de lado eso al cap!**

**Dash: y por cierto, Sonic y sus amigos no nos pertenecen, los hacen SEGA!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Capitulo 2 La Sorpresa

_Lugar: base de Eggman (por la mañana)_

**- JOJOJOJOJO-**reía Eggman con una gran sonrisa en la cara, a su lado se encontraba Dash, quien estaba terminando de construir a su nueva creación, una maquina con la apariencia de Shadow,**-Con tu gran idea de copiar las habilidades de mis enemigos, podremos conquistar este mundo muy fácil**

**- Como usted diga Doctor-**dijo Dash en un tono serio

**- Y que sucedió con la maquina, esta lista?-** dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

**- Por supuesto Doctor –** dijo Dash terminando de crear su máquina, se alejo de ella unos pasos y grito como si fuera una orden - **ATENCION! –** en ese momento la maquina encendió sus ojos y se irguió como lo hacía siempre Shadow **– Experimento 01, que mal educado, SALUDA AL DOCTOR!-**la maquina lo obedeció y le extendió la mano para que lo saludara, a lo cual el doctror hizo de muy buena gana **– EXPERIMENTO 01! –** la maquina lo volteo a ver y Dash lanzo una Manzana al aire diciendo** – Piensa Rápido –** Cuando termino de decir eso, la maquina saco una pistola disparándole a la manzana en el aire y justo en el Centro **– Y? Que le parece ? –** dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a Eggman.

**- Impresionante –** Dijo con asombro **– Empezaremos a construirlos en Masa.**

**- Espere Doctor –** Dijo Dash **– Antes de que haga eso, quiero hacer mas de estas bellezas con los tres prisioneros –** Termino con una pequeña sonrisa diabólica.

**- Como quieras –** Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia la puerta** – Pero si vas a hacer algo con ellos, has algo de provecho –** dijo saliendo de la habitación

**- O pero claro que lo hare jejeje –** dijo Dash cuando Eggman salió de la habitación y cambiando sus ojos a negros con la pupila roja

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_Lugar: Taller de Taila (por la noche)_

En una emisión de un noticiero, una nueva primicia salió al aire, quien era conducida por una eriza de pelaje castaño con las púas largas asta 5 centímetros arriba de la cadera ojos chocolate de 18 años y traía puesto un vestido de color violeta.

**-Buenas noches ciudadanos de Mobius, este es su nuevo noticiero y les traemos las noticias más importantes del momento, mi nombre es Maria Violet the Hedgehog y esto es MOBIUS TV.-** dijo con una gran sonrisa sentada en un gran escritorio.

**- Durante estos dos meses hemos observado que los secuestros se han multiplicado y eso no excluye a la agencia de detectives Caotix, quienes no se sabe donde podrían estar, al parecer fueron secuestrados por el doctor Eggman, todo el caso inicio con un ataque por parte de unos androides en forma del erizo Shado the Hedgehog que se cree que creo el doctor Ivo Robotnik mejor conocido como Eggman, dichos androides atacaron e incendiaron una tienda en el centro de la ciudad, afortunadamente Sonic the Hedgehoh, Tails Power y Knuckles the Echidna llegaron momentos después que sucediera la explosión, gracias a las imágenes que nos brindo una de las cámaras de seguridad de una tienda cercana se pudo apreciar el incidente, En el cual se puede apreciar que un erizo metálico estuvo cara a cara frente a nuestro gran héroe Sonic, y como podrán ver en la imagen que se les está mostrando, el erizo metálico tenía en sus manos a un integrante del equipo Caotix, Espio the Chamaleon ,el cual fue rescatado por los 3 integrantes del Team Sonic y llevado a la agencia Chaotix donde el camaleón fue curado, luego de la partida de los Héroes, las cámaras de la agencia pudieron gravar a 3 erizos metálicos idénticos a los del día anterior, los cuales atacaron y secuestraron a todos los Chaotix, no se sabe nada de su paradero ni el porque del secuestro, pero lo único que sabemos, es que el doctor Eggman produjo esto, esperamos nuevas noticias y respuestas pera esta reciente incógnita, por favor sigan esta noticia en el canal MOBIUS TV, se despide su servido.. .. -** la TV fue cambiada de canal por un control remoto que estaba en la mano de Sonic quien se podía ver realmente frustrado, creyó que había salvado a su amigos, pero jamas se le cruzo por la mente que el verdadero objetivo de Eggman era secuestrarlos a todos, de ser así el resto de los chicos quizás estaban en peligro.

**- hey! Sonic, voy a hacer la cena quieres algo? -** pregunto el zorro entrando en la sala algo sucio de garza y aceite ya que se encontraba trabajando en uno de sus inventos.

**- he? .. no Tails, has lo que quieras la verdad no tengo mucho apetito –** dijo desanimado mirando un nuevo programa de demolición, su amigo suspiro y lo miro con preocupación.

**- estabas viendo la noticia de los Chaotix cierto? -** pregunto con una mirada triste, el erizo asintió lentamente con su mirada dirigida al suelo – se que estas preocupado, pero veras que pronto los encontraremos, aparte la G.U.N también esta cubriendo este caso.

**- no son los únicos, los estúpidos reporteros y noticieros están como moscas sobre la miel buscando una nueva historia –** resoplo molesto recordando las innumerables noticias dadas en los miles de noticieros en la TV, asta ahora el erizo cree que todo el planeta se entero... y eso que el secuestro sucedió en la mañana!

**- ese es su trabajo Sonic, no los podemos culpar –** dijo caminando hacia el baño **– me daré una ducha y luego preparare la cena, seguro que no quieres nada en especifico? -** volvió a preguntar el de ojos celestes.

-** no gracias –** dijo desanimado **– tengo que salir, adiós –** dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta del taller del zorro.

**- donde vas? -** pregunto curioso, Sonic paro en seco justo antes de salir, trago grueso y bacilo un poco al parecer estaba nervioso cosa que extraño a Tails.

**- hem, solo daré un paseo para despejarme un poco –** contesto sonriendo.

**- de acuerdo –** asintió su amigo y se dirigió al año nuevamente.

**- ha! Por cierto Tails! -** se apresuro a llamarlo y el zorro se giro **– no me esperes despierto creo que llagare tarde –** aviso y salio corriendo luego de cerrar la puerta, Tails no se preocupo mucho, desde hace par de años Sonic había estado saliendo por nas noches pero a la mañana siguiente aparecía como si nada, el zorro se preguntaba de vez en cuando donde se metía, podía ser que en verdad solo diera un paseo, pero no explica donde pasa la noche, Tails trataba de no ser entrometido pero so no quitaba su derecho a preguntárselo, salio de sus pensamientos y por fin entro al baño donde los esperaba una relajante ducha caliente luego de un día ocupado.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

De un gran edificio se encontraban varios trabajadores saliendo de su turno nocturno, trabajar en un noticiero implicaba despertarse muy muy temprano para poder conseguir las mejores primicias y luego armar las historias e informarlas por la noche, un erizo rojo salia de dicho edificio en compañía de un echidna color verde oscuro, al parecer salían de su trabajo como todos la noches y platicaban.

**- jaja oye tu que crees de esa presentadora –** le pregunto el erizo al echidna viendo como la joven eriza castaña salia abrigada con una chaqueta gruesa color negro y escondía sus ojos con las gafas oscuras, la eriza rápidamente saco unas llaves y entro en un auto color negro estacionada a unos metros de la puerta.

**- la verdad nos e que pensar de una chica de 18 años que consiguió ese puesto, la verdad jamas vi que le hicieran entrevista, solo la contrataron y ya –** dijo el echidna contestándole su amigo.

**- hmm, que envidia no crees? Jajaja** **–** ambos continuaron caminando asta alejarse de dicho edificio y demás trabajadores que salían.

**- idiotas –** murmuro desde el asiento del conductor la eriza castaña mientras se quitaba las gafas **– esto es un fiasco debo seguir aparentando ser una fastidiosa periodista, y para colmo aguantar las preguntas de esos idiotas de por que tengo este cargo siendo tan joven –** mascullo molesta introduciendo la llave y encendiendo el vehículo, manejo por varias calles hasta llagar a una parte desolada de la ciudad, presiono un botón junto al volante del auto y la puerta de un garaje en una de las casas se abrió, ella estaciono el auto hay y la puerta automáticamente se cerro, la eriza no hizo nada solo se quedo quieta por un momento y de la nada el piso bajo el piso bajo el auto comenzó a bajar tal y como en un ascensor.

**- bien, a ver si ya localizaron su escondrijo –** hablo para si misma saliendo del auto dejando a su vista una sala con varios escritorios con papeles sobre ellos y los mas importante una mesa con no una si no varias laptops y pantallas en un semicirculo, comenzó a teclear rápido y luego de una rato una gran sonrisa se le dibujo parando de hacer su labor, se recostó en el espaldar de su silla y suspiro satisfecha** – ya te tengo –** hablo divertida

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_Mientras tanto En casa de Amy Rose (La cocina)_

Amy, estaba fregando los trastes y platicando con alguien que se encontaba sentado en la mesa a sus espaldas ya que habían terminado de cenar.

**- Es increíble cómo atacaron Espio y luego se llevaron a todos los Chaotix, de verdad no pudiste hacer nada? –** hablo un poco enfadada

**- No, es increíble que alguien haya podido llevárselo, Crees que sea el responsable que a causado todas las desapariciones en la ciudad? –** hablo "alguien" que estaba sentado en la mesa, my suspiro ante a pregunta.

**- No lo se –** hablo la eriza rosa preocupada **– espero que estén bien –** cuando termino de decir eso, dos brazos la rodearon de la cadera abrasándola protectoramente.

**- No te preocupes estarán bien, y espero que tu también estés bien –** le susurro ese "alguien" al oído de Amy

**- Por supuesto que lo estoy… Sonic –** dijo volteando a ver a un erizo azul quien la miraba con ternura, al verlo juntaron sus labios en un tierno, apasionado y laaarrgoo beso, después se separaron y Amy soltaba una cara muy preocupada **- No puedo seguir asiendo esto, porque a escondidas, porque no puedo decírselo a nadie?**

**- Porque jamás nos dejarían en paz -** dijo el erizo azul acariciando las púas de Amy** – Siempre quiero estar a tu lado, a solas, seriamos la pareja más popular en todo Mobius, y jamás nos dejarían de molestar –** dijo en un tono poco molesto **– además no te gusta que haga esto –** hablo mientras se acerco al cuello de Amy

**- S... sonic –** dijo entre respiros profundos

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Dash: *mostrando una gran sonrisa***

**Mary: sonamy, sonamy sonamy, *cantando* es lo mejor bitches, sonamy sonamy sonamy..**

**Dash: me encanta ver a la gente feliz y mas por algo que a ellos les gusta**

**Mary: sonamy sonamy yeyy! sonamy! soy tan feliz TuT**

**Dash: *girando la cabeza de un lado a otro viendo a Maria dando saltitos* espero que les halla gustado la historia.**

**Mary: jujuju apareci yo :3 dejen reviews y mandenme chocolates y un peluche se Shadow! es necesario B(**

**Dash:lo dise enserio, hasta luego.**

**Mary: con que creen que me inspiro? ewe jeje Bye!**

**Dash: Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mary: Holis! ... emm, estamos aqui con el cap 3 ^-^**

**Dash: *se oculta detrás de Mary* hem... perdón...**

**Mary: eeeh, se puede saber que te pasho?**

**Dash: nada... solo que no quiero que me maten por tardar tanto..**

**Mary: ñee, traqui la que morirá soy yo.. disculpen la tardanza es que me vino una crisis de inspiración y aparte me enferme... y tengo a Dash de testigo!**

**Dash: es cierto... pero al menos aquí esta**

**Mary: see! pos, sin mas espera... al cap!**

**Dash: sonic y sus amigos no nos pertenecen, son de SEGA**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Capitulo 3 ¿Quién eres?

Era de mañana, los pájaros cantaban, no se veía ninguna nube en el cielo dando a entender que estaría soleado todo el día, en una casa de color rosa con un letrero afuera de color café con el nombre "Amy Rose" justo en la habitación de la misma, se podia ver que estaba desordenada, con las cortinas y ventanas cerradas, el aire en esta desprendía un aroma a un perfume muy fino, en el suelo se encontraba un vestido rojo junto a una diadema del mismo color, más adelante se podía observar unas botas de color rojo, en la cama se encontraba la eriza quien aun en el mundo de Morfeo descansaba, en eso la eriza de color rosa y ojos jade se había despertado, junto a ella se encontraba la sabana levantada con una nota que decía: "Gracias por otra noche que jamás olvidare", la eriza al ver esto se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se levanto de su cama, fue al baño para poder darse una ducha con una obvia felicidad, cuando termino de cambiarse fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pero en la mesa se encontró con un plato con hotcakes recién hechos, con jalea y miel al lado, y otra nota que le llamo la atención: "Y también, gracias por enseñarme a cocinar, aunque haya quemado la cocina 2 veces", al leer esto la eriza se le salió una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se sentó a comer con el pensamiento en su mente **– Gracias Sonic.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Mientras en la ciudad de Station Square, todos iban de un lugar a otro para sus respectivos trabajos, había muchas personas en la calle caminando de un lado a otro de compras, de paseo, bagando por las cales al no saber con que entretenerse etc.. un día normal para todo ser viviente en la ciudad, en una tienda de televisores los cuales mostraban distintos canales cada uno, la transmisión se cortó mostrando un logotipo que nadie había visto jamas y que era muy distinto al de Eggman,en la pantalla de los televisores y pantalla de toda la cuidad, se alcanzaba a escuchar una voz muy siniestra y pronto apareció una silueta encapuchada en todas la pantallas, y no solo en en los televisores si no también en los radios.

**– Saludos Team Sonic, seré sincero e iré al grano, quiero que todos ustedes estén en el centro de la ciudad a las 12:00hrs, es para un asunto de vida o muerte, los espero, jajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – **el encapuchado dio una gran risa diabólica cortando la señal y solo mostrando estática.

Sonic quien se encontraba paseando por la ciudad cuando oyó ese llamado, inmediatamente se alerto y con un comunicador en su muñeca llamo a su hermano.

– **Tails – **llamo esperando respuesta la cual llego con rapidez **– creo que ya llegaron los problemas.**

Todos los del Team Sonic vieron esa transmisión o la oyeron, Amy la pudo ver mientras se sentaba en su sofá a ver un programa, Cream y Vainilla la escucharon atraves del radio que tenían encendido, Knuckles pudo verlo por un televisor mientras paseaba por la ciudad, Blaze se encontraba tranquilamente sentada y gracias a su agudo oído pudo escucharlo debido a un televisor encendido en una casa cercana, Shadow y Rouge estaban en medio de una cesión de entrenamiento en una de las cedes de G.U.N escucharon el mensaje gracias a un monitor, básicamente al menos medio mundo se entero de ese encuentro, segundos luego de escuchar la estática producida al cortarse el mensaje los comunicadores de muñeca de todos sonaron y estos respondieron para escuchar al zorrito.

– **Chicos es necesario que vengan a mi taller lo antes posible debemos hablar sobre esto – **y corto la comunicación, a todos se le dibujo una expresión seria en el rostro y de inmediato fueron al taller.

– **Tienen la mas remota idea de quien es? – **pregunto Sonic entrando sin cuidado a la sala.

– **Eso te quería preguntar a ti Faker, como te encanta ir a jugar por todas partes y ganarte enemigos a muerte cada 20 minutos –** le hablo Shadow recostado en una de las paredes del taller, Sonic ignoro el comentario y se centro en los demás.

– **Al parecer no lo conocemos, no sabemos nada de el y menos que quiere, aparte no es muy común que un enemigo desconocido se ponga en evidencia así como así – **dedujo el zorro de mirada color cielo.

– **Sera mejor averiguar que trama –** hablo seriamente Blaze.

– **Tendrá algo que ver con Eggman? – **se pregunto Amy y los demás prestaron atención.

– **Es posible, o puede que también este involucrado con los ataques de los androides – **supuso Rouge pensativa** – aunque si no mal recuerdo... la GUN asigno a un agente a ese caso – **dijo con duda mirando al erizo negro.

– **Conociendo a los demás agentes, seguro es solo otro bueno para nada creyéndose el importante – **dijo el erizo.

– **Entonces averiguaremos eso cuando llegue la hora de ir no? – **pregunto Knuckles sentado en uno de los sofás

– **No queda de otra – **hablo Tails serio.

– **Que así sea – **dijo Sonic mirando a un reloj colgado en una pared y viendo que no faltaba mucho para la hora del encuentro.

Cuando era la hora señalada todo el Team Sonic se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad , al aparecer nadie dijo nada solo esperaban a que llegara **"El"**, y eso sucedió, de la nada un dirigible llego a una velocidad muy alta, todos se alertaron enseguida y observaron con atención, una vez que el dirigible se detuvo, una plataforma salió por debajo y descendió hasta que se mostró a alguien cubierto por una capa de color negro, eso basto para llamar la atención de todos.

**– Saludos Team Sonic – **dijo el sujeto extendiendo su brazo pero no en señal de saludo y con tono alegre **– supongo que quieren que baya al grano –** dijo serio y bajando el brazo **– Su ciudad esta en un gran peligro, y yo he venido aquí para resguardarla, pero antes de eso, necesito que todos ustedes se unan a mi – **casi al final su voz cambio a un tono siniestro y mostró una amplia sonrisa.

**– Que clase de peligro? Y por que nos uniríamos a ti? –** pregunto Tails serio y con obvia desconfianza.

– **Pues – **chasqueo los dedos provocando que del dirigible cayeran varias cajas de metal **– no creo que tengan de otra –** hablo en tono siniestro el zoomorfo encapuchado, todos los presentes miraron anonadados y enseguida supieron que si se trataba de un nuevo enemigo como dedujeron.

**– NUNCA – **gritaron todos juntos** – así que mejor vete o nosotros te sacamos de aquí – **dijo Sonic en un tono serio, a lo el de la capucha soltó un gruñido mostrando disgusto, al perecer no le quedaba de otra, las puertas de as cajas pero la oscuridad en estas inedia ver lo que contenían.

**–** ** ATENCION –** dijo "El" en voz alta, y cuando dijo eso, un gran ejercito de robots con la forma de Espio, Vector y Shadow encendieron las luces de sus ojos y comenzaron a salir de las cajas en gran cantidad, todos se asombraron al ver como aparecieron todas esas maquinas rodeándolos **– Lo diré… una… vez… más – **dijo en un tono serio y lentamente.

**– Es un SI… o un NO! –** exclamo en su última frase fuertemente, nadie le respondió, solo se pusieron en una postura para empezar a atacar **– Con que esas tenemos? –** Dijo en un modo oscuro** – ATRAPENLOS! –** cuando dijo eso ultimo todas las maquinas corrieron hacia el Team Sonic, los que tenían la forma de Vector en sus manos cargaban un arma muy pesada, y cuando disparaban era una bola de fuego que al momento de chocar con algo explotaban, los que tenían forma de Espio corrían a una gran velocidad pero no tanto como Sonic, aparte de ser muy ágiles, se podían camuflaje con su entorno.

El primero en enfrentarse a las maquinas fue Knuckles quien corrió hacia ellos y los empezó a golpear con una gran fuerza, lamentablemente su esfuerzo solo duro para destruir a dos de ellos, cuando lo fueron rodeando de poco a poco, lo empezaron a sujetar de los brazos y del cuello a tal grado que inmovilizaron, y con eso pudieron llevarlo a una cápsula que cayó del dirigible, lo encerraron y en cuestión de segundos se desmayo.

Ruge por otro lado, se encontraba luchando contra ellos, lamentablemente cuando trataba de escapar de ellos volando alguna maquina la conseguía sujetar y bajar al suelo bruscamente dejándola caer al suelo, las maquinas la consiguieron inmovilizarla llevándola a otra cápsula de el dirigible, e igual que Knuckles también se desmayo.

Tails estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer solo quería que esto no le sucediera a sus amigos, solo corría y corría de esas maquinas, necesitaba alguna idea pero esa idea jamás llego, las maquinas sujetaron a Tails te las colas lo arrastraban por el suelo, mientras el se resistía y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas **– AYUDAAA!, SONIIIC!, AYUDAAAAAAAA! –** y fue en serrado en la cápsula.

Shadow y Blaze, estaban juntos y se ayudaban de mala gana, solo lo hacían para poder escapar de ese gran peligro, fueron los que mas resistieron, pero no se dieron cuenta de que una bola de fuego exploto en medio de los dos, dejando inconsciente a Blaze, Shadow solo miraba como todos eran llevados al dirigible, y cuando lo inmovilizaron, con mucho esfuerzo Shadow saco una esmeralda y antes de desaparecerse el zoomorfo encapuchado le arrebato la esmeralda a Shadow, evitando de que huiría.

Sonic fue el último en caer, solo pudo observar como sus amigos eran llevados a esas cápsulas, no lo podía creer, pero lo que más le rompió el corazón fue el hecho de ver a su hermano Tails, y a su novia Amy, siendo arrastrados hacia las cápsulas, cuando fue el último, las maquinas lo habían rodeado pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo "el" hablo **– ALTOOO! –** grito con voz firme, y en eso las maquinas se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a "el"** – Baya… eres el ultimo que queda… me gusta tu actitud… así que tengo una propuesta para ti –** camino hacia Sonic y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dijo **– Si me ganas dejare libres a tus amigos – **pauso un momento **– pero si yo gano, tu serás mi primer sujeto de pruebas.**

**–Y que estamos esperando? –** hablo Sonic

**– Como quieras –** hablo "el" mientras se quitaba la capa de color negro mostrando a Dash, un erizo de color naranja con su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda eran de metal, Sonic se sorprendió mucho al ver esto pero estaba decidido a acabar con él.

Sonic se lazo hacia él para golpearlo en su cara, pero Dash lo detuvo fácilmente, le retorció el brazo haciendo que el erizo azul se hincara de dolor, cuando lo soltó Sonic comenzó a intentar darle golpes inútilmente ya que este lo esquivaba fácilmente, en un momento de descuido, Sonic logro darle un par de golpes a Dash en el rostro y el estomago dejándolo por un segundo sin aire, luego el erizo azulado se alejo rápidamente de el, y probo hacer un _Spin Dash_ y lanzarse hacia el erizo naranja, lo cual fue un gran error, Dash se recupero a tiempo del golpe en el estomago y en el momento justo cuando Sonic se acerco, le dio un gran puñetazo haciendo que cayera al suelo bruscamente minimizando el poder del ataque del héroe, cuando Sonic se quería levantar Dash lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo con mucha fuerza hacia la tienda más cercana dejando inconsciente a Sonic.

Todo el mundo atravez de sus televisores veían como el Team Sonic era vencido fácilmente, a lo cual la televisoras para no sembrar el pánico, cancelaron la transmisión, desde la calle, un grupo de zoomorfos hablaban entre murmullos ya que estaban observando todo lo sucedido gracias a un televisor en la vitrina de una tienda, a unos metros de distancia en un callejón, una silueta la cual vestía un pantalón gris, unas botas militares negras, una chaqueta igualmente negra y un casco que cubría su rostro y su cabeza, observaba dicha pelea, en un momento un radio que yacía en uno se sus bolsillos comenzó a sonar.

– **Diga – **contesto contesto con voz molesta – _**unos agentes han sido capturados junto con otro grupo de zoomorfos, se te a asignado ir –**_ se le informo atravez del comunicador **– creyeron que esperaría a que ustedes me mandaran? – **dijo por ultimo y coto la comunicación guardando el radio, camino un poco mas adentro del callejón y se subió en una motocicleta negra acelerando al máximo y avanzando velozmente por las calles.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Dash: espero que les halla gustado el cap... *mira a Mary***

**Mary: shii! ... muajaja Sonic fue raptado 3:D**

**Dash: muajajajaja**

**Mary: ñee, me muero por el el siguiente cap!, prometo no tardar tanto ._.U**

**Dash: Igual yo._.U ... por favor no me maten.**

**Mary: que yo seré la muerta... ¬.¬ ... literalmente :'3 jeje gracias por leer!**

**Dash: dejen review... tendré que dormir con un ojo abierto...**

**Mary: xD! Bye!**

**Dash: Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dash: hola a todo el mundo, como estan?, almenos yo estoy bien... por ahora**

**Mary: estem, holis! nosotros aqui con el cap nuevo... lamentamos tardar :'D**

**Dash: y... lamento con toda mi alma... lo que escribi aqui... Sony, te pedi disculpas adelantadamente**

**Mary: ettooo...**

**Dash: pero deverdad... lo siento**

**Mary: no entiendo por que XD, pero en fin! al cap!**

**Dash: y recuerden... Sonic y sus amigos no nos pertenesen, son de SEGA**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_Capitulo 4 Una pequeña ayuda_

Era una estrellada noche, la luna brillaba dando pequeña luz que vagamente iluminaba las dunas de arena en Sand Osean, una motocicleta color negro con el conductor vistiendo completamente de negro, corría velozmente entre las dunas, dejando tras de si una gran nube de arena, de vez en cuando la motocicleta se alentaba debido a que caía en algunos hoyos, pero nada que acelerar a fondo no resolviera, freno fuertemente revisando un radar que saco de su bolsillo quien emitió un pitido, el conductor se bajo y quito el casco que cubria toda su cabeza, para que sus púas cayeran asta un poco mas arriba de la cintura, con la poca luz de luna como testigo, se agacho y escarbo un poco en la arena, luego de unos minutos y algo de frustración, se topo con una compuerta metálica, sonrío y quito el resto de arena que quedaba y con algo de dificultad abrirla.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Bajo los grandes montones de arena, se encontraba una imponente construcción, que al parecer estaba en su totalidad echa de metal, en una habitación de la mismas, con paredes y piso blanco, había un gran tanque justo en el centro de a habitación y en este se encontraba nuestro héroe después de una dura batalla, el tanque estaba lleno de agua y Sonic tenía un respirador en la cara, enfrente del tanque se encontraba, Dash junto con unos androides observando atentamente cómo una maquina escaneaba todo el cuerpo del erizo azul con alguna especie de maquina, al terminar Dash le dijo a sus androides **– Esta completo, quiero que ustedes se queden aquí a vigilarlo, no quiero que se escapen antes de tiempo.**

Salió dejando a los androides en la habitación, pero en el ducto de ventilación se asomaban unos ojos de color chocolate, al parecer había observado todo en ese momento **– Tsk – **Rió el dueño de esos ojos viendo la escena, continuo arrastrándose hábilmente atrabes de los ductos de ventilación siendo guiada por su radar, llego a la zona de la recamara donde estaban barios androides sin acabar, paseo su vista por hay y en una pared encontró una computadora muy grande, no pudo ver todo atreves de la ventanilla, así que la quito para entrar a la recamara de un salto, una vez dentro intuitivamente giro sobre si misma para tratar de ver, inútilmente ya que no había tanta luz así que solo se podía ver como una sombra de una eriza, llego a la computadora y empezó a buscar algo que pudiera ayudar a los héroes,luego de un rato de leer información, saco de su bolsillo una memoria USB y rápidamente comenzó a hacer la copia de toda la información, sonrió satisfecha ya con todo guardado, saco la memoria del puerto y la resguardo de nuevo en su bolsillo **– Y ahora... la parte divertida – **Hablo risueña, comenzó a presionar unos botones sin que la sonrisa se le borrara, una luz de color rojo ilumino todo dejando ver por fin su rostro, las púas de color castaño le llagan hasta 5 centímetros arriba de la cadera, completamente lisas salvo en las puntas donde se curvean un poco **– Fallo de Luz –** Se oyó una voz robótica **– Sistemas reiniciándose –** Se echo para atrás y contemplo por ultima vez la gran computadora **– Misión 1 cumplida... ahora a por los agentes Shadow, Rouge y los del Team – ** Giro la cabeza buscando la salida, encontró una compuerta, y asomo su cabeza para observar como los androides salían de la habitación en donde estaba Sonic por el apagón que provoco y corrían hacia algún lado.

La eriza salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia donde anteriormente había visto a Sonic Sonic, entro y lo encontró en el tanque, al frente de el una pequeña computadora, se acerco a ella, pero al momento de que ella la tocara, algo la sujeto de atrás, lanzándola hacia la pared haciendo que soltara un quejido, al parecer era Dash **– Sabes que es de mala educación tocar las cosas sin mi permiso, verdad? –** hablo Dash hacia la eriza quien se deslizo lentamente por el frió metal que ahora estaba abollado por la fuerza del impacto, estando en el suelo no dijo nada solo se levanto y corrió hacia el para darle una patada en la cara, pero Dash, logro sujetar su pierna sin ningún problema, ella se sorprendió al ver esto y callo ya que empujo su pierna hacia ella **– Te gusta jugar así?... Vale –** hablo él y camino hacia la eriza, esta sonrío, una vez teniendo a Dash cerca en un movimiento con sus pies logro derribar a Dash, este gruño molesto y fijo su vista en ella.

La eriza se puso de pie y bajo la cremallera de su chaqueta dejando ver su camisa negra de tirante con las letras "G.U.N" en amarillo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un 8 milímetros y le apuntaba **– Quedate quieto, o me obligaras a disparar – **Sus manos temblaba un poco y no tenia expresión en el rostro, odiaba usar armas, pero estaba obligada ya que estaba desautorizada a usar sus poderes en esa misión.

Dash al ver esa poca inseguridad rió y las garras en su mano robótica se comenzaron a afilar volviéndose casi iguales a las cuchillas, lanzo las 5 una tras otra, de las cuales 1 le rozo la mejilla haciéndole un fino corte del cual broto un pequeño hilo de sangre, 2 que al parecer fallaron, y 2 le rozaron la mano cortando sus guantes negros y haciendo que soltara la pistola, esta sostuvo su mano herida y coloco una mueca de dolor, la eriza trato de reaccionar rápido pero para cuando se dio cuenta Dash ya se había levantado rápidamente y se aproximo a ella dándole una patada en el estomago sacándole todo el aire, callo al suelo nuevamente, tomándose el estomago y retorciéndose un poco.  
Dash la tomo de las púas y la arrastraba fuera de la habitación **– Ven, necesito hablar contigo seriamente –** hablo mientras ella era arrastrada con un gran dolor en la cabeza por como la jalaba, esta para calmar un poco el dolor coloco sus manos en la raíz de sus púas pero eso no impedía el dolor.

– **Agg! Sueltame maldita sea! – **Gritaba quejándose pero siguiendo con su camino para intentar frenar el dolor de cabeza, ambos se perdieron por los largos pasillos de la base.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

AMY POVS  
Estaba despertándome de un mal sueño, por un momento creí que lo que había pasado era una pesadilla, pero confirme que no lo fue, ya que vi que estaba en una habitación muy grande iluminada por una luz roja, reaccione de golpe al ver todo eso y de cómo estaba encerrada en un tanque, despojada de mi vestido y cubierta por agua con una máscara en la cara, no lo podía creer, al reaccionar comencé a golpear el cristal para poder salir, miles de preguntas me llegaron a la mente pero decidi concentrarme en salir en ese momento, mis golpes no funcionaban contra el vidrio así que hice que apareciera mi martillo Piko Piko, golpe el cristal con todas mis fuerzas y pude destruirlo, Salí del tanque casi sin poder levantarme, estaba tirada en el suelo, me quite la mascarilla y me senté por un momento, estaba a punto de dormirme por el cansancio cuando me acorde de Sonic, me exalte inmediatamente, y la ultima imagen de el me llego a la mente, fue desde la cápsula en el dirigible y vi como era vencido por ese erizo mitad robot antes de caer desmayada, me aterre, pero me puse a pensar, tenía que estar en una habitación como esta, levante la vista y pude encontrar la puerta y volvi a pasear mi vista por e lugar en busca de algo, me levante y camine torpemente hacia una mesa donde se encintaba mi vestido rojo, me lo coloque los mas rápido que mis brazos me permitieron y luego camine hacia la puerta con las piernas un poco adoloridas, pero no era impedimento para rescatar a Sonic, abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, y saque mi cabeza para observar si no había nadie, Salí de la habitación y pude ver que habían mas puertas como la mía, camine y observe por las puertas los nombres de mis amigos, estaba aterrada, camine un poco mas y encontré una puerta con el nombre de "Sonic", entre a la habitación, al entrar admire como Sonic estaba en las mismas situaciones que las mías, no lo pensé dos veces y corrí al contenedor con mi martillo en mano y rompí el cristal, el agua salió disparada igual que Sonic el cual no dude en atrapar l que ocasiono que cayéramos los dos juntos, el estaba encima de mi, inconsciente, le quite la máscara y lo recosté en mis piernas **– Sonic , por favor despierta, Sonic! –** le hable y despertó poco a poco.

**–** **Sonic ... Sonic .. estas bien?** **– **Lo llamaba sin parar y sacudía un poco viendo como despertaba **– por favor reacciona**

**–** **Amy? ...– **Musito Sonic débilmente abriendo los ojos con dificultad pero al verla sus ojos se abrieron como platos **– AMY!**

**–** **Que alegría... Estas bien? **

**–** **Amy!** **– **Exclamo de nuevo alejándose con dificultad de ella **– No te acerques!**

**– Qué? que te sucede? –** Pregunto al ver su reacción.

**– Aléjate!... NO te acerques! – **Exclamo tratando de levantarse y alejándose de de ella on l respiración agitada y nervioso.

**–** **po-porque?!** **– **Dijo asustada viéndolo con tristeza **– que te paso ? –** Pregunto tratando de acercarse.

**–** **NO... TE DIJE ALEJATE! – **Le grito ya muy nervioso, la eriza lo miro atónita, pero no se quedaría con esa repuesta.

**–** **NO! dime que te paso.. porque te alejas de mi!** **– **Pregunto caminando hacia el y tomando su muñeca, para luego dirigirle una mirada angustiada, el erizo a miro y desvío la mirada, se libero de su agarre sin lastimarla y trato de salir se hay, lastimosamente sus piernas estaban un poco adoloridas y no reaccionaban bien asi que no pudo evitar tropezar y caer.

**–Auch – **Se quejo desde el sulo colocando su una mano en a cabeza.

**Sonic! Estas...**.**– **Exclamo corriendo donde Sonic pero callo al escuchar la puerta abrirse, desvío su mirada a esta y se encontró con un erizo metálico de color azul y de ojos rojos, sus piernas flaquearon y comenzó a sudar un poco, era el mismísimo Metal Sonic quien se encontraba frente de ellos, su presencia era algo intimidante para la eriza y su rostro estaba fijo en ella, asta que bajo su cabeza a ver el erizo que se percato de el y un expresión de molestia y seriedad se poso en el rostro de Sonic.

**–** **Síganme** **– **Dijo con la típica voz de robot y giro su cabeza hacia el pasillo.

**– Porque lo haríamos? – **Pregunto desconfiada la eriza tratando de disimular el miedo en su voz.

**–** ** Aganlo.. o si no el vendrá – **Advirtió el metálico **– Creanme, no estoy de su lado, mas bien los quiero ayudar.**

**–** **El? quien..**.**–** A Sonic de la nada le llego el recuerdo de ese erizo naranja con partes metálicas, frunció el ceño y dio un gruñido de disgusto, rápidamente se se puso de pie **– Vamos.** **–** Hablo con voz firme caminado a la salida despacio debido a que le dolían las piernas.

**–** **Sonic! Espera!** **– **Exclamo Amy sorprendida por la acción del azulado.

**– No tenemos todo el día – **Hablo Metal Sonic y se acerco al erizo para tomarlos de los tobillos haciendo que caiga y arrastrándolo rápidamente a lo largo del pasillo **– Tu, de prisa – **Dijo hacia Amy.

**Oye! – **Exclamo molesto el erizo sintiendo como su espalda recorría el frío suelo la base

**Suelta a Sonikkun! – **Grito, acto seguido corrió tras ellos por los largos pasillos y perdiéndose a la vista en los mismos.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Dash: *con los brazos en la espalda y serrando los ojos* haslo... se que quieres hacerlo**

**Mary: ... malvado me jalaste el pelo :'V**

**Dash: se los explicare a todos lo que estoy haciendo en un cap de estos... pero haslo!**

**Mary: el que? ._.**

**Dash: has lo que tengas que hacer... se que estas enojada con migo... yo escribi eso**

**Mary: ñeeee ya no importa x'D... ya mucha chachara, que les perecio!? porfis diganos *-***

**Dash: nada de insultos!**

**Mary: xD! dejen review y prometemos actualizar rapido, ya no mas piches problemas de mi parte :'C lo juro, pues esto es todo.. BYE!**

**Dash: Bye... espero sobrevivir**


End file.
